Only Human
by Pastthestars5728
Summary: When Mac finds his father he thinks it's going to be one of the biggest reliefs of his life. But, it ends up being his breaking point. More background inside.


**Hey guys! So before you read this (Or while your reading this) go listen to the song "Human" By Christina Perri. That song is what inspired this one-shot. I don't know when this takes place, but it is somewhere in the future from 2x3 whenever they find Mac's dad. Any mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

...

This was it. They had finally _finally_ managed to find Mac's dad. After months upon months of not knowing where he was or what had happened, they had finally found him in the middle of the Canadian wilderness in the middle of winter. They had also found out why he had disappeared in the first place. Apparently, he'd gotten wrapped up in a problem with a drug cartel, as far as they knew. At first, Mac had been bitter about it, insisting that it was nothing less then what he had expected.

But after months of not knowing, it wasn't what he would call relieving. Not that he would dare admit it out loud, but he missed his dad. It was different than missing _a_ father figure. He missed _his_ father, like he had when he was ten. It was a hard feeling to process, and he had buried it as deep as he could when he finally recognized it for fear of being disappointed.

Every logical fiber Mac had in him told him to not get hopeful. To not get emotional. But standing outside of the door they were sure his dad was behind brought up everything he had worked so hard to bury. Every ounce of Mac felt hope and other emotions, so much he was practically bouncing.

"You ready brother?" Asked Jack, glancing over at his partner. He could practically feel the amount of emotion coming off of Mac in waves, and he felt happy for him. Mac deserved to get answers, and Jack was going to help him in every way possible to get them.

Mac gave a nod, and they kicked the door in (They were under orders to bring him in for information about the cartel because Maddy had made it a mission because it was the only way they could use Pheonix resources legally) and Mac sucked in a breath. The room looked just like he had imagined it would. There were an ashtray and empty liquor bottles on the table (He might be hopeful but he knew his dad was no saint), and the same boots Mac remembered his dad to be wearing when he had left were sitting by the door.

They began clearing the house, communicating through coms. Mac had gone one way and Jack had gone another, while Riley listened in from the van outside. Mac had only gotten through two rooms when he entered the final bedroom. "Third room-" Started Mac, before he froze, every thought and movement coming to an abrupt halt.

"Mac?" Asked Jack through the com, but Mac didn't even hear him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe.

When Mac didn't answer, Jack had done an immediate u-turn knowing something was wrong. "Mac?" he asked again, not really expecting an answer. He rushed around the corner to see Mac frozen, his hand gripping a dresser the was sitting against a wall. Jack rushed over, and that's when he saw it.

The body of James MacGyver -Mac's own father- was laying on the floor face up, a bullet hole between his eyes. "Oh god." was all he said before turning his attention back to His partner. Mac looked like he had been punched in the gut, and his face had gone pale. "Brother?" He asked softly, careful not to startle him out of whatever hell his mind had trapped him in currently.

When Mac didn't respond Jack tried again, this time stepping to block Mac's sight of his dead father. "Angus." He tried, knowing Mac almost always responded to his first name. "Look at me," Jack added softly as if approaching a spooked animal. Jack tried one last time, a note of desperation in his voice. "Look at me, brother."

That was all it took. Every emotion Mac had been burying for years came bubbling to the top. Every feeling of pain, and sadness, and anger, and abandonment, and desperation came flooding to the top. He felt them crash through his hard made defenses, and he couldn't stop the heart-wrenching sob. He would've collapsed if Jack hadn't grabbed him in a tight hug. Every emotion ranging from losing Nikki (Because dead or alive he had lost her that night in Lake Como) to losing his grandfather, to losing _both_ his parents now came rushing at him in full force. Mac sobbed again, clinging to Jack. Why did everyone leave him? He had no family left now. At that thought, he felt a wave of jealousy at Riley and anger at himself wash over him like a tsunami, only to be suppressed by an even bigger more catastrophic wave of grief and sadness. Mac could feel himself drowning in all of the thousands of previously tightly locked up emotions.

No longer able to even think anymore, Mac continued to sob, his face buried in the excessive amount of jackets Jack was wearing. Jack held him tight, practically holding the younger man on his feet. He could feel his little brother shaking in his arms, and Jack felt his heartbreaking for him. No one should have to go through this. That's when he heard rapid footsteps approaching, but he didn't have time to even move before Riley came running around the corner, her face full of concern. Jack and Riley shared a look, and he knew she saw this for what it really was too.

Mac had finally reached his limit.

And the realization made Jack sick to his stomach.

Riley approached slowly and quietly, not daring to open her mouth. She glanced at the body, realization and more sadness adding to her gaze. She slowed grabbed Mac's tightly clenched fist, gently rubbing it until it loosened. She noticed how Mac's hands -the same hands that were always steady, always doing something- were now shaking violently and unsteadily in her own. She slipped her hand into his, giving what support to him she could.

They stayed like that for a while, though neither of them noticed nor cared. Mac had continued to sob, every emotion melting off of him, before slowly going quiet. But even though Mac had gone quiet, Jack nor Riley attempted to move knowing he was silently putting himself back together. Jack was the first one to move, quietly whispering to Mac. "Let's go home." was all he said. Mac gave a small nod, and Jack slowly and carefully untangled himself from his best friend. He was careful to not move from his position in blocking Mac's view until he moved.

Mac had kept his gaze solely on the floor. He could still feel the emotions swirling around in his brain, but they had temporarily dulled, being replaced by a numbing grief. Mac gripped Jacks arm and Rileys hand, and let the support from them lead him back home.

...

 **So what do you think? I think that this would be one of Mac's breaking points, and after hearing "Human" again I had to write it. I'm sorry if anyone was OC. I really tried to keep them in character but I'm not the best author.**

 **There might be a second chapter to this, but I don't know.**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment telling me what you thought.**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **~Past The Stars**


End file.
